The present invention generally relates to production control systems, and more particularly to a production control system which controls a plurality of producing points which supply parts among one another and respectively produce products in accordance with orders received.
Recently, there is a demand on the producers to quickly adjust to the demands in order to cope with the requests of customers to deliver the products on short notice and to cope with the dispersion of the producing points on a global basis for the purpose of meeting the spreading market.
Conventionally, each producing point made the production plan according to the orders received from the customers and intended for each individual producing point. In other words, the producing point individually determined its policy according to the orders received based on reports made at periodic planning stages.
However, the management system was closed for each producing point even when the producing points are commonly owned by one company, for example. For this reason, the demands may change between the planning stage and the actual production stage, and there is a problem in that the factory operations may become unbalanced due to the surplus of unwanted parts and products at each producing point.